


nothing I really wanna tell you about

by makelien



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Sweater weather, concerned clay, realizing their feelings for each other at the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makelien/pseuds/makelien
Summary: Nick pulled the door open to see Karl, dressed in gray sweatpants and a colourful sweater, hair messy and cheeks pink. Karl's stormy eyes found his, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth."Let's go on an adventure."-----------------------inspired by the neighbourhood's "sweater weather"
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	nothing I really wanna tell you about

It was two-forty in the morning when Karl first called.

"Hello?" Nick said groggily, having been woken up by the ringtone coming from his phone.

"Can you meet me outside in fifteen? It's important." Karl said with a yawn.

"Karl, it's two in the fucking morning. What could possibly be so important that you had to wake me up from my beauty sleep?"

Karl chuckled. "You'll find out soon. Just put on a sweater or something. It's cold out here."

"Yeah, sure. See you in fifteen." The dial tone beeped, signaling the end of the call. Karl always called Nick at an ungodly hour in the morning at least once a week, so this occurrence shouldn't have surprised him. But for some reason, there was something in Karl's voice that made Nick want to pull him into a tight hug and never let go. It worried him.

Fifteen minutes passed, and Nick could hear Karl's car pull into the gravelly driveway. A moment later, a soft rhythmic knock came from the other side of the door. Nick pulled the door open to see Karl, dressed in gray sweatpants and a colourful sweater, hair messy and cheeks pink. Karl's stormy eyes found his, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Let's go on an adventure." That was all Nick needed before stepping out into the cold, following Karl to his car and into his passenger seat. "Where are we going?" Nick inquired once he buckled his seatbelt.

"The beach," Karl said. His reply was odd. Karl didn't like the beach, and he would never willingly take himself there.

Nick didn't bother asking any questions since he trusted Karl, even though he tended to make bad decisions. Nick found himself looking at the older boy as he drove. He noticed how Karl's eyes were relaxed but focused on the road. He gazed at his lips, how soft they looked, and wondered how they would taste, how they would feel against his own. Nick felt the heat in his cheeks and turned away before the boy next to him could notice.

They arrived at the beach a short while later. Nick saw how Karl was lightly shaking, how his breathing got heavier, yet he pursued. The younger boy followed until he almost bumped into him, where Karl was standing at the edge of the water, toes in the sand. Karl sighed, looking up towards the dark clouds above them. Nick noticed how his sweater hung off his frail body, the nail polish coming off his fingers, the pink in his cheeks slowly getting darker as Karl turned his head towards his.

"Feel how cold my hands are," Karl said, laughing slightly as he brought his hand towards Nick's neck.

"Karl! What the fuck dude!" Nick shrieked in return. Karl's hands were _cold_. Nick brought his hand up to Karl's neck in retaliation, jumping at the contact of smooth skin against rough fingers. Both faces were red, and not from the cold. Nick could tell Karl was thinking about something, eyes flicking down to his lips and back up again. He felt his breath on his lips, and Nick wanted to kiss him right then and there. Gray eyes met him once again, and Nick felt like he was melting. There was a certain fondness in Karl's eyes, something that Nick couldn't completely decipher, but he was happy nonetheless.

Nick felt sand kick upon his shins, and Karl's laughter sounded like bells as he ran away. "Karl, you idiot!" he laughed. Nick sprinted towards him, trudging through the sand that seemed to weigh him down. Strong arms grabbed Karl's waist firmly, warmth spreading from both boys' bodies. They went tumbling down, Nick's hand cradling Karl's head so he wouldn't get hurt as they hit the sand. The younger boy hovered over Karl, who was flat on his back. His face was flushed, maybe from the cold, maybe not.

Nick gazed at Karl beneath him, panting heavily and smiling. "It's cold out here. Let's go." Nick swallowed the lump in his throat as he pulled him off of the ground. They brushed all the sand from their clothes before heading back to the car.

-

They sat in silence, enjoying each other's presence. Despite the cold from outside, Nick felt the warmth of Karl as he leaned against him. His sweatered hands grasped Nick's knee, rubbing small circles. The raven-haired boy's breath hitched in his throat. Karl's hand was warm, and he wanted him to stay by his side forever. He didn't say this, though.

The silence was comfortable, and Nick felt himself dreaming about what he and Karl could be. He imagined what he would look like as Nick dragged his lips down his bare torso, how Karl would squirm as he kissed his neck, letting out sighs of pleasure. Nick imagined what he would look like curled up on his chest, breaths soft and steady as he slipped into a dream. He imagined what he would look like as he got out of bed, messy hair and plaid pajama pants, coming up behind Nick and wrapping his arms around his waist as he made coffee for the two.

The boy shifted beside him, causing Nick to shake himself out of his thoughts.

He doesn't remember who leaned in first, but all he knew was he was kissing the rosy-cheeked boy beside him. Nick's left hand found Karl's waist, his right placed on his jaw. He pulled Karl as close as he could. They kissed, Nick breathed in the older boy's sweet citrus scent, Karl's mouth tasted of chocolate and peppermint as Nick explored it with his tongue.

Karl was the first to pull back. He searched Nick's emerald eyes as Nick's thumb grazed his bottom lip. Heat crept up his face and on his cheeks. He could feel the fast heartbeat of Nick, chest heaving up and down. The car was warm as the rain started to pour outside.

Karl crawled on to Nick's lap, straddling his waist and placing his hands around his neck and on his chest. He leaned down and kissed Nick again, this time more tender and careful. The boy beneath him grabbed his waist, shifting Karl to where their crotches were over each other. Slightly chapped lips met Karl's soft ones, and soon they were kissing like before, hot and passionate. Nick played with the hem of Karl's sweater; however, there was no intention to remove it.

It was just them, exploring each other with a newfound interest. Nick's hands crawled their way under Karl's sweater and onto his stomach, tracing his abs and grasping firmly under his ribcage. Karl sighed into his mouth.

-

They drove home in silence, which wasn't unusual for the two. Nick could see the smile tugging at Karl's lips as he pulled into the driveway for the second time that night. "You should come in with me since you're already here. Just to crash for the night." Nick said softly.

"Yeah, okay." Nick unlocked the front door, hoping his roommate was still asleep. They made their way to Nick's room, with Nick checking to see if Clay was still asleep and, luckily, he was. Karl flopped down on Nick's bed, crawling under the covers as the younger boy watched with fondness. They both got comfortable, Karl on Nick's chest with an arm draped over his waist. The two boys fell asleep, together, slipping into a deep slumber.

-

"Where the hell were you? I was worried sick!" Clay exclaimed when Nick went to get a glass of water later in the morning.

"Oh, Karl wanted to go on an adventure, at like two-thirty, and I couldn't say no to that." Nick smiled sheepishly, recalling the events from the night before.

"Okay, is that why Karl was in your bed, literally on top of you as he slept?" Clay smirked.

"I hate you." Nick went back toward his room, finding Karl up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He smiled up at the boy who just walked in.

"Hey," Karl said.

"Hi," Nick leaned down and kissed the boy softly.

"Come on, Clay's making breakfast." He pulled him up, intertwining his fingers with Karl's, and made their way downstairs, sneaking kisses on each other's cheeks and hands, knowing that whatever they had, it would last for a long time.

-

end.

**Author's Note:**

> lol thank yall for reading! i wrote this in the middle of class so i apologize if it seems rushed. i love yall! xoxo  
> i kinda want to do a songfic series with the dreamsmp ships so let me know if yall would read that!!


End file.
